Los perdidos
by I'mDePorcelana
Summary: Ambos estaban atrapados en el bosque, acabaron allí sin siquiera quererlo. Una gruesa neblina se precipitaba hacia ellos, cubría todo el bosque y tornaba la visión borrosa. Dos personas que se odian tendrán que luchar para salir de allí y sobrevivir, dejando atrás sus diferencias. Un juego, Un Objetivo, Una salida.
1. Prologue

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

_**.**_

_._

**.:::Perdidos:::.**

**#PS**

**.**

**.**

**_Oh, silencioso bosque, te atravieso  
Con el corazón tan lleno de miseria  
Por todas las voces que caen de los árboles,  
Y las hierbas que rasgan mis piernas._**

**Deja que me siente en tu sombra más oscura,**  
**Mientras los grises búhos vuelan sobre tí;**  
**Allí he de rogar tu bendición:**  
**No convertirme en una ilusión,**  
**No desvanecerme en un lento letargo.**

**Escrutando a través de las penumbras,**  
**Como alguien vacío de vida y esperanzas,**  
**Congelada como una escultura de piedra,**  
**Me siento en tu sombra, pero no sola.**

**¿Podrá Dios traer de vuelta aquel día,**  
**En el que como dos figuras sombrías**  
**Nos agitamos bajo las hojas tibias**  
**En este silencioso bosque?**

**.**

_Prologue._

**_._**

Un juego. Un Objetivo. Una salida.

Ambos deberán luchar para salir con vida, juntos. Aunque eso signifique dejar atrás sus diferencias.


	2. The game is starting

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

_**.**_

_._

**.:::Los perdidos:::.**

**#LP**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, silencioso bosque, te atravieso  
Con el corazón tan lleno de miseria  
Por todas las voces que caen de los árboles,  
Y las hierbas que rasgan mis piernas_._**

**Deja que me siente en tu sombra más oscura,**  
**Mientras los grises búhos vuelan sobre tí;**  
**Allí he de rogar tu bendición:**  
**No convertirme en una ilusión,**  
**No desvanecerme en un lento letargo.**

**Escrutando a través de las penumbras,**  
**Como alguien vacío de vida y esperanzas,**  
**Congelada como una escultura de piedra,**  
**Me siento en tu sombra, pero no sola.**

**¿Podrá Dios traer de vuelta aquel día,**  
**En el que como dos figuras sombrías**  
**Nos agitamos bajo las hojas tibias**  
**En este silencioso bosque?**

**.**

_The game is starting._

**.**

El frió, el miedo, la desesperación, la arrogancia y el odio inundaban todo el tenebroso y verde bosque. Unas masas de aire frías recorrían todo el lugar y se podían oír algunos animales, aunque era silenció lo que más había. Un desesperante y para nada acogedor silenció. Era como si hubiesen apagado el mundo y solo se escuchara lo que Dios decidiera, tan solo la naturaleza era los que los rodeaba; como en el Edén, Pero, ese sitió no tenia nada de magistral o perfecto, sino, todo lo contrario.

Se encontraban en un claro, era muy grande y podían verse la incidencia de los rayos solares, que, caían libremente sobre el verde pasto sin flor alguna. Cada uno se encontraba en una esquina cerca de los arboles por donde habían llegado, los dos llevaban una mochila y estaban cubiertos por un abrigo grueso azul marino que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, unos pantalones marrones y zapatos deportivos. Como si hubiesen planeado ir de excursión, como si estuvieran allí apropósito.

Era un chico y una chica, esas eran las reglas. La chica se enriquecía con un largo y sedoso cabello marrón que se amarraba en un moño alto, era baja y delgada, de escasas curvas y blanca, sus ojos eran marrones. El chico, a diferencia de ella, era alto y musculoso, era desgarbado y sus cabellos eran color bronce, sus ojos azules y su piel pálida, blanca. Ambos se odiaban desde hace mucho tiempo, ninguno sabia la razón, solo surgió.

Los perdidos (nombre del juego) tenia como objetivo acabar con eso.

La chica que miraba a un punto desconocido parpadeó varias veces ajustándose a su régimen de visión, el sitió le pareció completamente extraño y se sentía desorientada, como si hubiese acabado de despertarse de un sueño. Los rayos de sol la hicieron entrecerrar los ojos y el frió ocasionó que sus manos se juntaran y se frotarán entre si dándose calor, tenia miedo como siempre y era como si derrepente los sentimientos le pesaran y quisiera librarse de ellos. Terrorífico.

El frió, el miedo, la desesperación, la arrogancia y el odio tenían un lugar en el bosque en el momento en que ellos entraron allí, aunque estuvieran inconscientes.

El chico alto y blanco no hizo algo diferente, simplemente parpadeó y su sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Desde haces años que el no iba de excursión.

Ambos trataron de buscar en sus pensamientos una pista de como llegaron allí, escavaron profundamente viendo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Sin embargo, nada fue lo encontraron. Como una muralla o una pared, se veían bloqueados completamente, sin poder pasar más allá de allí, un vació era lo que veían cuando trataban de llegar hasta ali.

Pánico fue lo que sintieron al darse cuento de que estaban completamente aislados de donde vivían. Solo arboles y un cielo azul era lo que los rodeaba, y uno que otro animal.

En el centro del claro, se encontraba un bolso extra, era marrón y de piel y tenia un saco de dormir. Ambos lo vieron al mismo tiempo, ambos corrieron a buscarlo.

Sus pies se movían lo más rápido posible, a el chico no se le daba correr pero tenia piernas largas, por otra parte, la chica era muy rápida y silenciosa, hábil. Los dos sostenían con sus manos las tiras de el bolso que colgaba en sus hombros y el viento les golpeaba la cara.

La primera en llegar fue la chica.

Su respiración era entrecortada, le costaba respirar, le dolían las piernas y también les temblaban. Con la fuerza que apenas poseía, tomó el bolso notando que este era muy pesado. El peso era bueno y malo. Cargarlo le costaría su espalda.

Unos dedos largos y pálidos la detuvieron en el momento en que iba a ponerse el pesado bolso sobre su hombro.

-Ni lo pienses-Siseó el chico.

La joven gimió asustada y sin quitar la mano del bolso, miró hacia arriba.

Bufó luego de ver quien era-¿Que haces aquí? ¡Yo llegue primero!

-No lo...

-¡Tu! ¡Tu me trajiste acá, Cullen! Sácame de aquí, ahora.

-No te comportes como una niña, Swan. Yo no te traje aquí, jamás te llevaría a un lugar siquiera. No se que hago aquí, al igual que tu.

-tan malditamente arrogante, no se que ve el sexo femenino en ti-Suspiró-Quita sus sucias manos de mi bolso.

-No es tu bolso-Se quejó-Además, ni puedes con el.

-¡Claro que...-Se sonrojó dejaré que tu te lo lleves ¿bien?

-¿Planeas detenerme?-Se burló-Inténtalo.

-Eso te encantaría-Sonrió-¿Que planeas? ¿Llevarte todo y sobrevivir, dejarme aquí sin nada? No me jodas.

-A diferencia de ti, yo utilizo mi cerebro para cosas productivas.

-Como el sexo, Bueno pues, no te voy a contradecir si a eso te refieres. Es para lo único que lo utilizas.

-Ya quisieras tu.

-Habla de una vez, Cullen. Hace frío.

-¿Quieres un abrazo?-Preguntó con voz ronca.

-Antes me congelo.

-Tan Simpática-Sonrió-Yo llevare el bolso, tu vendrás conmigo.

-Yo no soy tu perra para que me estés diciendo a donde ir.

-Tienes dos opciones, Swan. La primera: ven conmigo y consigamos una salida, la segunda: quédate aquí sola y muere.

-Maldito seas, Edward.-Masculló quitando su mano.

Tenia mucho miedo como para pensar con claridad, su mente parecía un revoltijo de imágenes, pero, no lo demostraría frente a el, No se demostraría débil. Jamás. El, por otra parte, se ahogaba de orgullo y no se le permitía ver el miedo que tenia.

Edward tomo el bolso y se lo colgó del hombro, tratando de sobresalir, de sorprenderle. Más no lo hizo.

-¿Por donde vamos?-Preguntó más calmada.

Con una rápida mirada, rodearon el claro. Parecían tener lo mismo, el mismo destino. Trataron de centrarse en que lado habían llegado con un intento fallido, el norte, el sur, el este y oeste no se diferenciaban entre sí. Podrían terminar perdidos o salvados, Era cuestión de arriesgarse.

Con un suspiro, Se sentaron en el piso con las piernas cruzadas mientras dejaban caer sus mochilas.

-Revisemos que tenemos-Propuso Bella.

Abrieron los que tenían cuando ''despertaron''. Ella tenia un encendedor, un termo de agua y una bolsa de galletas saladas como también un libro con los tipos de plantas y animales comestibles. El tenia una botella de agua, una linterna, un Aquaclear, un cuchillo y una caja de fósforos.

-Servirán bastantes, estaremos algo así como...¿cómodos?-Dijo Edward.

Ella asintió y guardaron de nuevo las cosas para abrir el otro bolso.

Vendajes, otra linterna, una luz de bengala, una Brújula, un traje de baño y lentes, una red, una botella de dos litros vacía, un lápiz labial y un saco de dormir colgado en la parte superior, eso era lo que contenía el bolso.

-¿Lápiz labial? ¿Para que queremos lápiz labial?-Preguntó el con el ceño fruncido.

-Es un labial especial para evitar que los labios se resequen, genio. ¡Tenemos una luz de Bengala! Podemos...

-Aun no. Lleguemos al punto más alto de la montaña, aquí no nos notaran.

-Estamos en medio de un espació abierto. Seremos fácil de localizar.

-Estamos cerca de la selva, Swan sabelotodo. Creo haber visto este lugar en mi libro de Geografía, y si me acuerdo bien, es muy raro que por estos lugares pase gente o aviones.

-Bien-Susurró-Además, eso no es lo peor.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que estar unos días no es lo peor aquí. Es con quien tendré que pasarlos, con quien tendré que dormir.

Rió animadamente-¿Tendrás que dormir conmigo? Jamás en mi vida eh dormido con una chica, no empezare ahora.

Esto la sorprendió-No se si te haz dado cuenta pero solo hay un saco de dormir. Y yo no pienso dormir en el suelo.

-Ya veremos-Dijo finalmente guardando todo y levantándose.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el norte, el iba adelante y ella lo seguía por detrás.

-¿Y si hay serpientes?-Preguntó derrepente mientras pasaba por encima de un tronco tirado en el suelo y esquivaba un árbol.

-Sobreviviremos, mantén tus ojos bien abierto.

-Si, papa.-Se burló- Oye, ¿Quien crees que nos habrá dejado acá? esto no fue casualidad. Además, es un poco raro...hoy planeaba ir a la playa con Jacob, anoche estaba con el.

-Oh, ¿Tu noviecito?

-¿Celoso?-Enarco una ceja.

-Ya quisieras, Swan-Suspiró-No se quien hizo esto, ni me lo imagino tampoco. Yo recuerdo que me estaba bañando, lo que es mucho peor.

-Doy gracias a Dios que no estés desnudo-Pausó mientras veía un nido de abejas en la parte superior de un árbol, era grande y se podían escuchar los zumbidos de ellas.-¿Porque tanto frío?

-Estamos cerca de invierno.

-¿Cuanto falta?

-¿Eres un maldito cuestionario? No lo se.

-Tu eres el genio, yo no ¿Recuerdas?

-Faltan dos semanas, quizás un poco menos, Isabella.

Tragó en seco-Eso es muy, muy poco. Moriremos congelados si no llegamos para ese momento.

-Así es-Contestó dejando en claro la finalización de su conversación.

:-:

Sus pies dolían, sus piernas temblaban, se encontraban sin aliento y gotas y gotas de sudor los empapaban.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, debía ser mediodía, El viento era menos frió lo que proporcionaba aun más calor en sus cuerpo que ahora estaban sin abrigo alguno y con una prenda muy débil que también alguna vez ayudo a tener menos calor. En el cielo no habían más de tres nubes y unos pocos pájaros volaban de vez en cuando.

Cuanto desearían tener alas en ese momento.

Se sentaron en el suelo lleno de tierra y se recostaron de un tronco a sus espaldas, estaban frente a frente y ambos con los ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color rosa, sus cabellos estaban mojados de sudor al igual que sus cuellos y camisas, les dolía las espalda por el peso y el hambre se aproximaba desde no muy lejos.

Bella saco el primer termo de agua que se sintió como gloria cuando tomo contacto con sus labios y garganta, quería bebérselo todo pero no era la idea si quería sobrevivir. A regañadientes, le toco el hombro a su compañero quien abrió los ojos y la miro dudoso sin entender que pasaba, hasta que ella le tendió el agua. Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa débil apareció en sus resecos labios. La sensación no fue diferente.

-¿Crees que encontremos una fuente de agua?-Pregunto Bella.

-Me estoy dirigiendo a donde podría haber una.

-¿No estábamos yendo a una colina alta?

-No nos va a servir de nada si no tenemos suficiente agua. Moriremos deshidratados-Dijo en voz baja.

-Tienes razón. Vaya Cullen, me sorprendes, Aun no te me has tirado encima.

-Es porque estas sudada y sucia, swan-Se burló-Hueles mal y todo.

-¡Claro que no!-Se quejo y escuchó su animada carcajada.-Idiota-Susurró.

-No te sientas mal, soy realista.

-Y vanidoso.

-No soy vanidoso.

-Lo eres.

-No, no lo soy.

-Callate-Dijo ella riendo.

-Si, mi señora.

-No me digas así- se quejo.

-Deberíamos seguir, mi señora-La ignoró.

-Te sigo, Eddie-Dijo ella fríamente.

Edward gruñó y se levanto limpiando sus pantalones con una mano, odiaba ese apodo, más parecía que todas las chicas se ponían en contra de el y lo llamaban de ese modo.

El apodo tuvo origen de su ''querido'' hermano Emmett, el chico era el más musculoso y grande la escuela e intimidaba a cualquiera si no lo conocían realmente, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos verdes como su novia Rosalie: Rubia, alta y blanca. Su hermano amaba las bromas, unos hoyuelos se aparecían en las comisuras de sus labios al reírse y sus ojos se minimizaban como los de un niño pequeño. Era dos años mayor que Edward y estaba en la universidad estudiando Derecho, su primer año.

Saltando, escalando y esquivando arboles se detuvieron en un lugar un poco más estrecho, también estaba cubierto de tierra pero se veía muy bien para la hora de dormir.

-¿Acampamos en este lugar?

-No, faltan muchas horas para eso y no hay que perder tiempo-respondió el.

-Oye, te eh hecho caso todo el día. Podríamos quedarnos acá comer un poco y ver que queda cerca. Tenemos que alimentarnos.

-Tenemos que conseguir agua. Sobreviviremos más con agua...

-También necesitamos comer-Lo interrumpió.

-¿Propones cazar?-Preguntó el mirándola directamente.

Sus ojos ser abrieron por la sorpresa y tímidamente pregunto:-¿Cazar?

-Bueno, Swan, ¿Que proponías? ¿Hacer un truco de magia o ver detrás de cada árbol para saber si dejaron un poco de comida?

-No soy estúpida, Eddie. Pero...yo no se cazar.

-Yo si, así que creo que yo quien decide si quedarnos o no.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si se hacerlo, vaya que se hacerlo-Dijo ''seductoramente'' para luego reír- Mi papa me enseño una vez, como hacer una trampa, digo.

-¡Mal Pensado!-Exclamó sonriendo.

-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea buscar mis defectos?

-No es como si me hayas demostrado alguna virtud.

-Tengo mas virtudes que defecto ¿Sabes?

-Claro, y yo tengo seis manos.

-No es gracioso.

-No pretendía que lo fuera.

Suspiro cansado para luego ver a una árbol en frente de el-Nos quedaremos acá ya deben estar pasadas las cinco. Mañana saldremos cuando salga el sol.

-Bien, pues manos a la obra-Dijo ella.

* * *

**Estoy emocionada por esta historia, espero que a ustedes les guste igualmente.**

**No tengo fechas de actualizaciones dado que, tengo otras dos historias que actualizar. Simplemente publico cuando termino de escribir el capitulo.**

**Dejen sus reviews;)**

**by: MaariiTwilighter.**


	3. Difficult

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

_**.**_

_._

**.:::Los perdidos:::.**

**#LP**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, silencioso bosque, te atravieso  
Con el corazón tan lleno de miseria  
Por todas las voces que caen de los árboles,  
Y las hierbas que rasgan mis piernas_._**

**Deja que me siente en tu sombra más oscura,**  
**Mientras los grises búhos vuelan sobre tí;**  
**Allí he de rogar tu bendición:**  
**No convertirme en una ilusión,**  
**No desvanecerme en un lento letargo.**

**Escrutando a través de las penumbras,**  
**Como alguien vacío de vida y esperanzas,**  
**Congelada como una escultura de piedra,**  
**Me siento en tu sombra, pero no sola.**

**¿Podrá Dios traer de vuelta aquel día,**  
**En el que como dos figuras sombrías**  
**Nos agitamos bajo las hojas tibias**  
**En este silencioso bosque?**

**.**

_difficult_

**.**

La trampa era sencilla, con una cuantas ramas, una cinta que encontró dentro de termo de agua vacía y una galleta salada pudo terminarlo. Esta se encontraba un poco lejos de donde acampaban y habían marcado el camino con unas hojas rojas que encontraron. También pudieron hallar unas cuantas plantas comestibles y cazaron dos ranas, encontraron unos frutos secos y su bolsa de dormir estaba tendida dentro de la tienda de acampar (Encontrada luego de caminar un poco, justo en el lugar donde estaba la trampa. No duraron en tomarla, por supuesto.) en medio del pequeño claro.

El sol ya no se veía, todo estaba oscuro a excepción por la pequeña luz proveniente de la llama de fuego que habían creado, donde con unas medianas ramas Edward cocinaba a las ranas ya limpias y buenas para comer. Bella, por su parte, con las plantas y frutos secos trataba de hacer una ensalada un poco decente. Sus manos temblaban al hacerlo y sus sentidos estaban en alerta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera provenir de afuera, ya fuera un animal o Edward haciéndole una broma pesada, estaba nerviosa y su compañero parecía estar muy tranquilo con su mirada fija en su labor y en la nada a la vez, con sus brazos sobre las rodillas y su espalda ligeramente encorvada.

-I can't, is amazing-Cantó para ella en voz baja-Is perfect, beautiful, soothing...

-¿Que canción es esa?-Preguntó el interrumpiéndola.

-Ninguna que conozcas-Le respondió cortante-haz tu trabajo.

-¿Crees que no se de música? Dime quien lo canta y ya, mierda.

Lo ignoró y empezó a tararear.

-Te comportas como una nenita de cinco años.

-Se me olvidaba que tu eres tan maduro como un plátano-Se burló.

-Soy mas maduro que tu, eso es seguro.

-Tu autoestima es tan malditamente alta, bájala un poco.

-¿De quien es la puta canción? Dime y ya. Paro la preguntas.

Lo pensó, decidió, se lo dijo.

-Mía.

-Aja, ¿Una cantante llamada Mía?

-La escribí yo, estúpido.

Silencio.

-¿Escribes? Wow, pensé que no sabias ni leer.

-Irónico, yo pensé lo mismo de ti.

-Graciosa, ya veo-Dijo-. ¿Para quien fue escrita?

-Dijiste que me dejarías en paz si te decía quien la había escrito.

-Eres tan seria.

-Decídete, o soy una inmadura o soy muy seria. No puedo ser ambas, genio.

Suspiró-¿Terminaste allí?-Señaló la ensalada.

-Si.

-Comamos.

-¿Me dejaras comer tranquila?

Asintió-Solo no cantes.

:-:

Tenia Frío y estaba temblado. Debían ser las doce y ella no había podido dormir un poco aunque estuviera metida en la bolsa de dormir, tapada y cubrida. Se sentó en la cama y miro a su compañero quien estaba hecho un ovillo y temblando.

-¿Edward?-Susurró.

Su compañero subió la cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios rojos como la sangre, su cabello estaba alborotado y su piel pálida.

-¿Que?-Dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Tienes frío?-Lo miró a los ojos.

-Un... poco.

No le creyó pero asintió y se volvió a acostar, era imposible que el tuviese menos frío que ella. En ese momento añoraba el calor, lo necesitaba...fue cuando le vino una idea: Dormir con Edward. Quiso descartar la idea, dormir con Edward no era buena idea, pero, no iba a dejarlo allí muriendo del frío.

-_Maldita humildad que me dejaste, Máma-_Pensó.

Cerró los ojos y dejo un considerable espació junto a ella, se encogió todo lo que pudo y lo llamó de nuevo.

-¿Edward?

-Dime, Swan-Tartamudeó.

-Métete en la bolsa o... morirás...congelado.

Esperó y lo sintió, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando sitió el brazo de Edward en su espalda, rozándola Luego, lo sintió removerse y alejarse un poco de ella, ya no la tocaba. Su lejanía lo le gustó y eso la asustó. Metió sus manos por debajo de su camisa y su cabeza dentro de la bolsa, estaba completamente tapada y tenia mas calor, aunque el frío seguía allí.

El olor de Edward la llenaba, era como un tranquilizador. Finalmente, se durmió.

Ambos lo hicieron.

:-:

_Los arboles era verdes, tan malditamente verdes, todo era verde y solo unas pocas casas se podían ubicar, quedaban lo más lejos posibles una de otra. Estaba atrapada, lo supo cuando entro allí._

_Su padre la miraba por el retrovisor, odiaba ir adelante luego del accidente automovilístico que tuvo, en el que su madre murió, en el que por obra milagrosa ella sobrevivió. Si hubiese tenido opción hubiese dado la vida por su madre, la persona más carismática del mundo no merecía morir tan pronto; no sin terminar sus planes, no sin seguir viviendo como un ave libre. Su madre y ella era polos opuestos que se complementaban, Ella siempre era seria, aburrida y tímida; su madre siempre estaba abierta para todos y le encantaba viajar, conocer, explorar. Su madre era su mejor amiga. Nunca la culpó de no poder vivir con su padre y de querer estar siempre viajando sin punto fijo, el tiempo con su madre siempre fue valioso, feliz._

_Perderle__ fue horrible, perdió a alguien que siempre la complementó. Todo por un borracho. Ella se encontraban llendo a Miami. _

_-Tenemos que ver lo peces, Bebe. El sol y el agua, el calor. Te encantara.-Le dijo cuando estaban haciendo la maleta. Solo era una._

_-No necesitamos miles de cosas para divertirnos, una mochila incluso basta y sobra-Le dijo un día, ella solo tenia ocho años._

_Sus padres se separaron cuando ella cumplió un año de nacida. Diferencias._

_-Se que no es mucho, Bella. Tu habitación sigue intacta, puedes hacerle lo que quieras-Le dijo su padre cuando llegaron. La casa era blanca, igual a todas._

_El color favorito de su madre era el amarillo, decía que significaba felicidad. El blanco era aburrido._

_Asintió sin hablar y caminó adentro de la casa, subiendo las escaleras sin detenerse a ver la casa. Sabia que las fotos de su madre aun tenían un lugar en la sala, en el comedor, en las paredes._

_Su padre aun la amaba. Luego de años de divorcio._

_Su habitación era morada, la cuna había sido remplazada por una cama individual cubierta de una sabana de seda azul._

_-Odiarías este color tan apagado, Mamá. Te encantaban los colores vivos, me la hubieses pintado de naranja-Susurró para ella._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente parpadeando varias veces. Le costó un tiempo ubicarse y saber donde se encontraba, Hace un año que no había soñado con su madre ni una sola vez, hace mucho que no se levantaba tan desorientada como ahora lo hacia. La tienda estaba iluminada ligeramente y hacia un poco de calor.

_-Al siguiente día pinte las paredes de ese color- _Pensó.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y bostezó, trató de levantarse pero algo lo impidió...o alguien.

-¿Que mier...-Se dio cuenta.

Un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y la sostenía con mucha firmeza impidiéndole cualquier movimiento brusco, en su espalda sintió un pecho, en su cuello una suave respiración, tranquila; un poco más abajo de su trasero sintió un bulto y Jadeó.

Edward la estaba abrazando, La estaba sosteniendo...y se sentía bien.

Ahuyentó el pensamiento rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas; se separó de su compañero, golpeándolo en el pecho.

Escuchó un gemido fatigoso. Lo ignoró.

-¿Porque coño me golpeas?-Dijo molesto.

Se coloco los zapatos, se tomo su tiempo haciéndolo.

El la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.-¿Porque coño me golpeaste?-Repitió.

-Tu-Lo golpeó en el pecho-Me estabas abrazando. Odio que me abracen, ¿entiendes?

_-Solo mis padres me abrazan- _Pensó en decirle. Lo vio sonrojarse y soltarla.

-Lo siento.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer. No necesito que me abraces, tu de tu lado y yo del mio.-Se paró de la cama y caminó afuera de la tienda.

_-Huelo horrible-_Pensó-_tengo sed. Tengo hambre. Estoy jodida. Mi aliento debe ser un asco._

Se sentó en el suelo y puso sus codos en sus rodillas, respiró hondo y se dedico a pensar un rato, a relajarse.

_-En este momento estaría presentando mis exámenes finales, ¿Mi papá me estará buscando? ¿Estará preocupado? Solo ah pasado un día...¿Los padres de Edward estarán preocupados por el? Claro que si, es odio Y si...mierda ¿y si piensan que nos escapamos...juntos? ¡Asco!. Mi padre pudo haber mandado a los de su comisaria a buscarnos...el me conoce, sabe que no huiría. ¿Lo sabe, verdad?.-_

_-¿Alguna vez saldré de aquí? ¿Tendré que morir con Edward? La idea no suena mal... no es como si yo hubiese pensado en mi futuro. Me han dado la opción de Sobrevivir o morir, que mierda. Cullen debe tener planeada su vida: Una chica, una profesión, un trabajo, una gran casa en una gran cuidad y mucho, mucho sexo; Eso es lo que le gusta. Eso es lo que a los hombre le gusta. Él es tan malditamente arrogante y sexy._

_-Oh dios, me acuerdo cuando fui con mi madre a un lugar desierto...fue divertido. Toda una aventura. Hacia mucho calor, sudaba como una loca. Estúpidas...  
_

-¿Porque...estas desnudo?-Preguntó entrecortadamente mirándolo.

-No estoy desnudo-Frunció el ceño para luego sonreír con suficiencia-¿Nunca has visto a un hombre sin camisa, cierto?

Se sonrojo. Nunca lo había hecho, sin embargo, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al musculoso pecho de su compañero, lo que más le interesó fue el tatuaje justo abajo de su tetilla, Decía _Alice. _El lo notó y se coloco de nuevo la camisa.

-No soy una puta.-Decidió no preguntar lo que quería-No ando pidiéndole a los hombres por allí que me muestren su cuerpo.

-Dudó mucho que lo hicieran.

-Te sorprenderías-Le contestó.

:-:

-Una ardilla-Le dijo.

-¿Que?-Frunció el ceño.

-Casé a una ardilla. Tendremos para hoy y mañana, quizás pasado también, Depende si lo sabemos administrar.

-Entiendo-Asintió ella-¿Ahora tenemos que ir a buscar agua?

-Luego de que me ayudes a limpiar a la ardilla.

-Ni lo pienses. No quiero vomitar lo único que cene.

-No seas sífrina-La acusó-¿Prefieres morir de hambre? Vamos Bella.

-Yo...Tengo que orinar-Se excusó.

-Te esperaré, pero me ayudaras, Isabella.

-Um...Bien...¿Donde...-Tartamudeó.

-Detrás de un árbol.

-Mmm-Miró los arboles uno a uno. Todos eran demasiados finos.

Escuchó un suspiró-Prometo no ver, Bella. Ademas, no es como si tu tuvieras algo diferente a las demás.

-Es lo mio-Susurró yéndose tendrás de un árbol.

Era tan embarazos cuando se bajo los pantalones y escuchó. Quería que la tierra la tragara y se la llevara, casi podía oír la risa de su compañero. Soltó un suspiró de alivió cuando terminó y se sentía más relajada cuando llegó a su lugar anterior.

Edward estaba sentado en el suelo, una hojas verdes estaban al frente de el, encima de ellas el conejo. Su estomago se retorció y gimió. Su mano sostenía un cuchillo, estaba pelando y cortando, había sangre y cosas raras; la bilis le subió por la garganta.

-Pareces estar acostumbrado a hacer eso-Señalo al animal.

Se encogió de hombros-Lo que tiene el conejo, lo tienes tu, Solo que tu eres un poco, tan solo un poco, más grande. Ahora ven y ayúdame.

Asintió y se sentó a su lado, el le tendió un cuchillo y con asco empezó a cortar, pelar, limpiar, mejorar...iba a ser un día largo. Muy largo.

* * *

**Caraqueña*-***

**Dejen sus reviews,3 Ily'**

***La canción que Bella canta, la hice yo. Es solo una parte :$**


	4. Sine aequalitas

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

_**.**_

_._

**.:::Los perdidos:::.**

**#LP**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, silencioso bosque, te atravieso  
Con el corazón tan lleno de miseria  
Por todas las voces que caen de los árboles,  
Y las hierbas que rasgan mis piernas_._**

**Deja que me siente en tu sombra más oscura,**  
**Mientras los grises búhos vuelan sobre tí;**  
**Allí he de rogar tu bendición:**  
**No convertirme en una ilusión,**  
**No desvanecerme en un lento letargo.**

**Escrutando a través de las penumbras,**  
**Como alguien vacío de vida y esperanzas,**  
**Congelada como una escultura de piedra,**  
**Me siento en tu sombra, pero no sola.**

**¿Podrá Dios traer de vuelta aquel día,**  
**En el que como dos figuras sombrías**  
**Nos agitamos bajo las hojas tibias**  
**En este silencioso bosque?**

**.**

_sine aequalitas_

**.**

La comida no estuvo tan mal, de hecho, ambos pensaron que podrían llegar a acostumbrarse ...la idea no duró mucho.

Los dos estaban sudados y mal olientes; El frió ayudaba, más no lo suficiente para evitar un cansancio y que muchas gotas de sudor mojaran sus prendas.

Luego de descansar una hora-la cual fue la más incomoda que habían presenciado. Ninguno habló, ninguno se miró-, recogieron sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha.

Los arboles estaban un poco separados unos de otros, la tierra era tan marrón como el chocolate; se podían escuchar los pájaros y el sol ya se había puesto en su lugar, escondiendo a la Luna, en pleno movimiento.

Sus piernas empezaron a doler y sus bocas a secarse, se detuvieron unos minutos luego a descansar. Los dos se tiraron en el suelo, completamente acostados y separados, cerraron los ojos por un segundo y, luego se sentaron al sentir una ola de calor recorrer todo su organismo. Abrieron una botella de agua y casa uno bebió pequeños sorbos.

-¿Y si realmente no conseguimos agua?

-Moriremos-Respondió él con simpleza.

-Si, ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?-Bufó.

-Sin duda ser matados por un oso, eso seria terrible...-Siseó.-Aunque si eso pasara te comería a ti primero.-Añadió.

-¿Y porque a mi?-Le preguntó irritada.

-Porque si duda, sabría que hay que dejar el postre de ultimo.

-¿Y ese eres tu?

-Exacto.

Suspiró-Que ego tan machista, de veras.

-Ya ves.

-...

-Siento lo de anoche-Susurró mirándola, casi no lo escucha.

-No te preocupes, seguro creías que era tu madre y por eso me abrazaste.

-Hablo enserio, perdóname.

-Como sea.

-Bella...-Insistió.

-Okey, esta bien. Te...-Lo miró y se paralizó, tragó fuerte al ver sus ojos y desvió la mirada-...te perdono.

-Pero tienes que aceptar que tu asumiste sus consecuencias al dejarme acostarme contigo.

-Supongo-Asintió.-Me molesta, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-eres la primera.

Lo miró sorprendida.-¿Nunca nadie se ah resistido a ti cierto?

-No. Nunca tuve problemas con eso.

-Hasta ahora-Dijo ella.

-Hasta ahora-Repitió asintiendo y con una sonrisa.-Mi primera novia la tuve a los seis, mi primer beso a los siete.

-Adelantado a tu edad.

-¿A que edad fue tu primer beso?

Se sonrojó-A los catorce.

-Bromeas-Le dijo sorprendido.

-Fue a los catorce, superarlo.-Puso los ojos en blancos, avergonzada.

-Y...¿Alguna vez tu...?

Sus orejas y sus mejillas se sintieron arder. Sus ojos miraban fijamente el suelo y no sabia que responder, dijo lo primero que le fue a la mente.

-Una vez casi paso. Era un novio, yo no lo quería pero mis amigas decían que me veia bien con el, que hacíamos buena pareja...,el siempre me criticaba que no quisiera estar cerca de el y un día él casi me...-Su voz se apago y parpadeó varias veces. No lo iba recordar, no iba a llorar.

-Tenemos que irnos, ya.-Dijo Edward derrepente. Asintió aliviada con el que él cortara el tema y, se paró siguiéndolo.

:-:

Un río.

Al verlo casi lloran.

El sol ya se había escondido y ambos les quedaban muy pocas energías cuando lo encontraron; Se deslizaba de forma horizontal y no era profundo a excepción a un pequeño pozo de agua debajo de un árbol. El agua era clara y las piedras, ubicadas en la parte interior del río, eran redonda y ovaladas; los peces se distinguían.

Peces.

Casi se besan al verlos.

-¡Oh dios mió!-Gimió Bella cuando tuvo contacto con el agua. Se hecho un poco en la cara y se sintió perfecta, sin embargo, necesitaba más.

Edward, por su parte, no lo pensó dos veces y tiró las cosas en el suelo para poder quitarse la ropa cómodamente.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?-Le preguntó con los ojos abiertos. El se estaba bajando la cremallera del pantalón y su torso estaba completamente al descubierto, como en la mañana; estaba bien amoldados como antes.

Se detuvo y la miró serio.-¿Que crees que hago?

-No vayas a quitarte la maldita ropa interior.

-¿Miedo?-Preguntó burlón situando su mano de nuevo allí y bajándola completamente, haciendo caer el pantalón, mostrando sus boxers blancos.

Su mirada se dirigió allí, al gran bulto y a los pequeños vellos saliendo del interior de su pequeña tela. Sus ojos se abrieron más y se sonrojo al escuchar una carcajada.

Edward se tiró al agua y gimió. El agua estaba fría y con su temperatura corporal hizo éxtasis.

Bella decidió hacer lo mismo. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo, se quitó la camisa (dejando el sujetador) y el pantalón, junto con los zapatos, por supuesto. Sintió la mirada de su compañero sobre su cuerpo pero decidió ignorarlo. Finalmente, disfrutó del agua.

Metió la cabeza en el agua y se masajeó la cabeza, sus músculos se relajaron y de nuevo se sintió limpia.

:-:

-Te vas a refriar si no sales ya de ahí-Le dijo Edward sentado en las rocas, temblando.

Bella también estaba temblando por lo que aceptó su comentario sin molestarse. Se aseguró de que toda su ropa interior estuviera en su lugar y salió del agua.

Edward silbó-Chica...sexy.

-Y no es puta-Le guiñó un ojo tomando su cabello y tratando de sacarle el agua.

-Las vírgenes son las más estrechas.

-Por eso son tus favoritas.

Edward asintió sonriendo y le tendió la toalla para que se secase.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta donde estaban sus cosas y se pusieron a armar el campamento. Terminaron en poco tiempo.

Su cena fue sencilla y repetida, ambos comieron lo mismo que habían preparado horas antes. Edward vio cada gesto de bella al comer: sus dedos chupados por su boca, la punta de su lengua recorriendo todo el labio luego de masticar y su mirada siempre fija en su comida; Sonrió al verla fruncir el ceño cuando había terminado completamente.

-¿Quieres comer lo que me queda?-Le preguntó señalando una presa que tenia en su mano.

La miró.-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Puedes tomarla.-Insistió.

-Estoy bien, Edward.-Repitió entrando a la tienda de acampar.

La siguió.

-Pues yo no la quiero.

-Si, si la quieres.

-Bella...

-Dame acá-Bufó y se comió la presa recostada sobre ''la cama''. Cerró los ojos al sentir su estomago llenándose y gimió.

Él la escucho. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Fue un sonido perfecto.

El acompañante se aclaro la garganta y pregunto:-¿Me dejaras dormir contigo hoy?

Lo miró divertida y negó.

-Quizás seria mejor si tomáramos turnos para cuidar, después de todo, los animales también necesitan agua y estar cerca de un río no es tan buena idea.

-Y supongo que si un animal salvaje vendría yo podría derrotarlo ¿no es así?

-Estúpido. Yo cuidaré primero.

-Ni hablar, tu duerme primero.

-Esto es absurdo, Cullen.

-Hazlo y ya, entonces.

Suspiró y se recostó en la cama.

No quería tener pesadillas y ellas parecían estar amenazando con volver.

Sus pestañas cayeron y sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Una melodía lleno su cabeza y se entrego a los brasos de Morfeo. Fue sorprendente lo rápido que cayó dormida.

Edward, cantando en voz baja y sentado en posición fetal, la miraba tranquilamente. Sus labios rosados entre abiertos y su respiración lenta, su cabello cayendo por la cara-se lo quito con una mano- y su mano derecha hecha un puño a su lado.

Adorable.

Detuvo su cantó bruscamente y salió de la tienda. El frió de afuera era aterrador y sus huesos dolieron al sentirlo, miró más haya del horizonte y Una ráfaga de viento golpeó fuertemente su cara e hizo una mueca.

Él no quería sentir nada.

Él no quería ser como su padre.


End file.
